


what's the name of the game?

by prettydizzeed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Technology, Author is trans, Card Games, Explicit Consent, First Meetings, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sabacc, Sex, Trans Bodhi Rook, Trans Lando Calrissian, Trans Male Character, aka Lando Calrissian Has A High-Tech Cock, t4t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed
Summary: There’s a beautiful man in Lando’s favorite casino.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	what's the name of the game?

**Author's Note:**

> hilariously, this is my most thoroughly researched star wars fic, because sometimes you want to use science fiction slang in your similes
> 
> i spend probably way too much time thinking about gender-affirming technology in the star wars universe

There’s a beautiful man in Lando’s favorite casino. 

This in and of itself is nothing surprising, but the man himself definitely is; he’s not the first competitor Lando’s recognized solely from their wanted holos, but he’s likely the most well-known, and by far the most attractive. His face is framed by a loose head covering, a small crystal glints from a non-regulation piercing in his ear, and he’s clearly neither as thin nor as somber as in the ID photo that’s been circulating, but there’s still no doubt in Lando’s mind that this is the famous (or infamous, depending on what circles you run in) Bodhi Rook.

And kriff, he’s hotter than Mustafar. 

Lando watches Bodhi approach from where he’s holding court over a deck of cards. Bodhi just watches for a few rounds, fidgeting in the middle of the crowd of onlookers, but when a seat opens up—next to Lando, who is not sure yet if this is an excellent stroke of luck or a horrific one—he slides into it. Lando smiles at him, smooth as Karlini silk, and Bodhi inclines his head in acknowledgment before looking down to where his hands are tapping a rhythm into the wood of the table.

“I did not expect to share a sabacc table with the mayor,” Bodhi says, pitched low so that only Lando can hear it. His eyes sparkle as he glances at Lando.

“Consider me equally, if not more, surprised by my company this evening,” Lando says, and Bodhi laughs, quiet but bright. It’s startling; while Lando certainly didn’t intend his acknowledgment of Bodhi’s identity to be a threat, he would’ve understood if Bodhi had taken it as one. 

“You’re sharp,” Bodhi says conversationally, nodding. “And from what I’ve heard, with just as quick a memory in the game. That true?”

“Baby, everything you’ve heard about me is true,” Lando replies, and even the shitty bar lighting can’t hide Bodhi’s blush.

*

Rook wipes the kriffing floor with him. With all of them, to be fair, but it’s rare for Lando to lose and practically unheard of for him to get crushed, so when Bodhi lays out his second pure sabacc in as many rounds, Lando is regrettably hard in his very expensive slacks. It’s hot, is all, the way Bodhi traces his finger over the edge of the winning cards with a small, calm smile, the way his foot taps, the way his hair has drifted loose in wisps around his face. How _adept_ he is. It shouldn’t be a turn-on to be beaten at what is practically his own game for all the time he’s spent playing it, never has been before, but kriff, Bodhi is just so fucking talented, sleeves rolled up to show there’s nothing hiding beneath them but lean muscle, fingers dancing over the deck. Lando wants, startlingly, desperately, to be taken apart.

“Have you found a place to stay tonight?” Lando asks, and Bodhi raises an eyebrow at him.

“Not yet,” he says, not quite hiding a smile. “Why, do you have a recommendation?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

*

“Best view in all of Cloud City,” Lando says, giving a grandiose gesture to the expansive windows as they walk into his bedroom.

“I can tell,” Bodhi agrees, but he’s looking at Lando when he says it, and at that point there’s nothing to do but ask to kiss him. 

Bodhi is not what Lando expected. The pilot’s callouses against Lando’s hips where Bodhi has rucked his shirt up aren’t surprising, and neither is the light scratch of stubble against Lando’s neck, but Bodhi’s tongue in his mouth and the way it makes his head spin is a bit of a shock, as is the way Bodhi backed him up against the wall. This isn’t how Lando is used to this going. Bodhi is jittery, flighty, but not nervous; his hands are sure on Lando’s buttons.

And god. God, he’s supposed to be suave, calm, maybe a little mysterious. He’s supposed to tease and flatter and be in control even as he drops to his knees. He’s not supposed to be breathing out _please_ against the side of Bodhi’s neck before the man’s even got his hands on bare skin. 

“Shh, shh,” Bodhi soothes, rubbing circles against Lando’s back, still over his shirt. He drags one palm across Lando’s waist to rest against his sternum. “Is this okay?” he asks, out of care rather than uncertainty. Lando feels his bones about to give up clinging to one another; he’s going to crumple into Bodhi’s arms, and it’s going to be horrible, and it’s going to be the best thing he’s ever felt. 

He nods, and Bodhi smooths his hand along Lando’s shoulders beneath his shirt, pushes at the fabric a little. A suggestion rather than a request. 

Lando takes him up on it, doesn’t even wince when the Onderon silk hits the floor. 

It’s hard to entirely decipher Bodhi’s expression, but it’s probably safe to infer that he’s ogling. Normally, Lando would preen, or flex, or tip Bodhi’s chin up with his index finger and ask if he likes what he sees, but he’s feeling like Bodhi is seeing too _much_ , so he rests his hands on his collar instead. 

“Your turn, yeah?” he asks, and it’s a relief when Bodhi flushes. They haven’t gotten totally off-script. 

“Yeah—yeah, if you want,” Bodhi says, coughing slightly, and Lando unfastens each button, kisses the hollow of his throat. 

“I want,” he agrees, just belatedly and open-ended enough for Bodhi to flush again. His skin, when Lando dares to brush the pad of a finger against it, is warm. 

They fall onto the bed, both shirtless, Bodhi tracing the tip of his index finger across the scars beneath Lando’s pecs as light as his caress of the sabacc cards, Lando mouthing frantically at Bodhi’s collarbone and chest. “Can I please throw the rest of your clothes on my floor,” Lando asks, and Bodhi laughs.

“Careful,” he teases even as he nods, “I’m sure my closet isn’t as expansive as yours.” 

_I could buy you some new ones_ , Lando thinks, but doesn’t say it, just pulls Bodhi’s pants and underwear down his legs and sets them gently on the floor and stares.

“Baby,” Lando says, smooth as Tevraki whiskey, stroking a finger along the curve of Bodhi’s hip.

“Yeah?” Bodhi gasps out. 

“Can I put my mouth on your cock?” 

“Oh, is that it?” Bodhi teases, even as his hips twitch beneath Lando’s palms. 

“Yeah,” Lando teases back. “Not even suck it, just put my lips around it for a while.” 

Bodhi’s head falls back against the pillow. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, you can.” He swallows, and Lando takes the opportunity while Bodhi’s eyes are closed to watch his throat work. “You can, ah,” he says, eyes still shut, “you can suck it, too, if you want.” 

“Oh, generous,” Lando says, and Bodhi looks very clearly like he wants to be irritated but can’t with Lando running his hands down Bodhi’s thighs. Lando reaches over to the bedside table and rummages around for a dental dam, opens it, and puts it on Bodhi, trailing his free hand up and down Bodhi’s inner thigh. He puts his mouth where his hand was, kissing up Bodhi’s thighs and then down his stomach, and Bodhi gasps.

Lando wraps his lips around Bodhi’s cock and just stays there for a minute, just to be a little shit about it, before licking. Bodhi swears. Lando starts to go down on him for real, then, lips and tongue and occasionally just the very slightest ghost of his teeth, just enough to know they’re there. 

Bodhi has a hand resting against the side of Lando’s face. Lando tries not to think about it; he feels entirely too good about it if he does. 

“Can I put a finger in you?” he asks eventually, and Bodhi nods breathlessly.

“Two, even,” he says, apparently not breathless enough to keep from being a bit cheeky. Lando laughs. 

Bodhi is pretty wet already, Lando can tell from running a finger along him, which makes him inhale sharply in the best way, but Lando knows how it is, so he puts some lube on his fingers anyway before slipping one inside. “Oh, gods,” Bodhi says, and Lando kisses his thigh, then his cock. 

“How long’s it been since somebody fingered you, baby?” he asks conversationally, and Bodhi moans.

“Uh—years, definitely,” he manages. “Three?” 

“Kriff,” Lando says, and adds a second finger, crooks them, listens to Bodhi keen. He puts his mouth back to work, and if he smiles around Bodhi’s cock while Bodhi’s thighs tense and shake and he comes, well, it’s not like Bodhi can feel it.

They’re making out lazily after Bodhi’s caught his breath when he shifts his hand from where it’s been resting on Lando’s hip, raises his eyebrows. “Can I?”

“Sure, baby,” Lando says easily, “Anything you want.” He bites back a moan as Bodhi palms him through his pants, then can’t keep it in his throat as Bodhi traces the shape of his cock through the fabric.

“Wanna take those off?” Bodhi asks, and Lando nods, strips off his pants and underwear so he’s left in just the soft, skin-tone harness. 

“I promise I don’t usually say this when I see someone’s dick,” Bodhi says, “but _wow_ , that’s cool as fuck.”

“Neural control, automatic temperature regulation, the whole deal,” Lando says, grinning. “It also vibrates.” The material is also faintly glittery, because why not. Lando likes the way it catches the light.

Bodhi is practically drooling. It’s a good look for him.

“It’s wet,” he whispers in awe, reaching out a finger and, at Lando’s nod, smearing Lando’s precome across the head of his cock. 

“Yeah, I’m all wet for you,” Lando agrees, and Bodhi exhales sharply, biting his lip.

“Can I blow you?” he asks, and Lando nods, shifting to lie back. 

“Condoms are in the drawer.”

He’s getting a bit concerned with the time it’s taking Bodhi to dig through the bedside table when Bodhi looks over his shoulder, laughing, and says, “You have the most ridiculous flavored condoms in the galaxy.”

“Only the best,” Lando says, and Bodhi snorts.

“Jorgan fruit tart? Meiloorun? Dantooine cane syrup?” Bodhi reads off incredulously, still laughing, but he finally chooses one, tears the package open, and rolls it on. “I don’t even want to know how much these cost,” he mutters, but if the way he deepthroats Lando’s cock is any indication, he doesn’t have any complaints about the taste.

Even through a bit of a post-orgasm haze, Lando doesn’t fail to notice Bodhi’s hand on himself as he throws the condom away. 

“You want me to fuck you?” he asks casually, and Bodhi’s head jerks up so fast to look at him that it’s a wonder he doesn’t get a headache from it.

“Kriff, yeah. I mean, when you’re ready to go again—”

Lando grins. “Kiss me for a second,” he says, and Bodhi, confused but enthusiastic, complies. In a minute or two, Lando is hard against Bodhi’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Bodhi breathes, eyes wide. Lando winks.

“It certainly has its advantages.” 

Bodhi grabs another condom—not flavored, this time, but he still makes fun of it, reading off “thinner than the wings of a fire wasp” from the front of the box and laughing so hard Lando almost expects to see tears in the corners of his eyes—and rolls it on again, straddling Lando’s thighs. Lando pulls him down for a kiss, then flips them over, and Bodhi huffs a laugh against his neck. 

“You good like this?” he checks, and kisses Bodhi’s neck when he nods. “Good,” he murmurs. “Spread your legs for me, baby.”

Bodhi gasps and does.

Lando fucks him slow, at first, gentle, but then Bodhi wraps his legs around Lando’s waist and digs a heel into the small of his back and Lando takes the hint, fucking him harder, and kriff, he looks good. At some point they switch it up, and Bodhi looks so pretty riding Lando’s cock, too, with Lando rubbing at Bodhi’s dick with one hand and squeezing his ass with the other. 

“I seem to recall you saying it vibrates?” Bodhi asks, and his breathless gasp turns into a moan as Lando demonstrates. He comes barely a minute later, biting into Lando’s shoulder, and Lando follows almost immediately after.

Their breath has mostly calmed when Bodhi stirs and looks up from where Lando has been playing with his hair.

“Didn’t expect you to undersell anything,” Bodhi mumbles, half into the pillow.

“What’s that?” Lando asks, shifting onto his side to rub circles into Bodhi’s back. 

“You were wrong,” Bodhi elaborates. He blinks sleepily, looking at Lando’s face. “Best view in the whole damn galaxy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @campgender !


End file.
